


Grief

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Get together fic, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Harry is dead. Eggsy grieves





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of National Grief Awareness day, more info here http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-grief-awareness-day-august-30/

“Eggsy,” Roxy sat next to him on the plane, “You okay?”

“Not really,” Eggsy murmured, “Everything...everything’s just hitting me now, I guess.”

“Harry?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah,” he nodded. 

“Were you two…?” Roxy trailed off.

“No,” he sighed. “But, there was a possibility. And that makes it all the worse, the almost.”

Roxy nodded. “Get some sleep, okay? I’ll be right here.”

Eggsy did, laying with his head in Roxy’s lap as she ran gentle fingers through his hair and hummed an old lullaby.

* * *

One year later

“You know,” Roxy said, watching Eggsy burn through a clip on the gun range. “Father was the same way when Dad died.”

Eggsy didn’t respond, picking up his knife after the clip was empty and throwing it to hit the heart directly.

“It’s been a year Eggsy,” Roxy said, taking the new clip that he was trying to load into the gun. “You need to stop burning through ammo like this.”

Eggsy slumped to the floor, his back to the half wall that separated the lanes. “I know,” he murmured. 

“Merlin said he wanted to see us,” Roxy said, pulling the lever that would bring the target with the knife in. “Come on, let’s go.”

Eggsy took the knife Roxy handed him, putting it back in its sheath, and following her out of the room.

They made their way to the dining room, standing in front of the closed doors for a moment after knocking before the call came for them to come in.

Roxy opened the door, entering one step in front of Eggsy, but when she stepped aside and he saw who was in the room with Merlin, he froze. 

“Harry?” he said quietly, not quite believing his eyes. 

“Hello Eggsy,” Harry said from where he was sitting at the head of the table, in Arthur’s seat.

“You bastard!” Eggsy yelled, stalking to the other end of the room and slapping Harry across the face. “I thought you were dead, I mourned you, I grieved you.”

“My dear boy,” Harry pulled Eggsy in, holding him close so that his chin rested on top of Eggsy’s head. “I am so sorry, for all the grief I’ve caused you. I will do anything and everything I can to repay you.”

“You promise?” Eggsy asked, the words muffled in Harry’s chest.

“Anything you want,” Harry agreed.

Eggsy didn’t move for a moment, just hiding his face in Harry’s chest and breathing before straightening up and pulling Harry down for a kiss. “Was that okay?” he asked quietly, pulling away.

“My dear boy,” Harry ran a gentle hand over Eggsy’s face before pulling him in for another kiss. “It was absolutely perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not feeling this one as much as the other two, let me know what you guys think


End file.
